jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks Studios
JeremyWorks Studios (formerly Jeremy Carpenter Productions and commonly referred to as JeremyWorks) is an American production company/animation studio located in Burbank, California and the main production company of Jeremy Carpenter. The company was founded in 1970 as Jeremy Carpenter Productions, renamed in 1982, JeremyWorks Studios. It is also a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox (formerly News Corporation) as of 2002, and Sony Pictures as of 2016. Jeremy, a character from Jeremy Universal, is the studio's mascot, originally, Princess Anneca was the mascot of the said company, but it all turns out to be an unconfirmed rumor. The studio is best known for its most well-known franchises such as Jeremy Universal, Cartoon World, Objects, Comedy TV Pets World, Blob, and Fantastic World. History In 1970, when Jeremy was aged 30, He goes to California, and founded the company called Jeremy Carpenter Productions. In 1973, The first film, Too Fast, its was released to a great critical and financial success. Following this success, Jeremy Carpenter Productions released the film in year, Object, its sequel, Object is Back, Paintfight!, My Own Pet, and Comedy TV. after the released of Comedy TV, the company took a break in film-making for the last ten years, and Jeremy Carpenter Productions was renamed into JeremyWorks Studios, in 1983, JeremyWorks Studios produced its first shows, JeremyToons, as well as its first short film, The Princess Girl, later that year. In 1990, JeremyWorks Studios celebrated 20 years of being an animation studio. In 1992, after ten years of absence in films, Jeremy Studios produced The Kids Gang. In 1995, JeremyWorks Studios celebrated its 25th anniversary. In 2000, JeremyWorks Studios celebrated its 30th anniversary. In June 2002, The company was acquired by 20th Century Fox' parent company News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox), but was to cede control of the studio to Blue Sky Studios' Chris Wedge, who would oversee both. JeremyWorks Studios and Blue Sky Studios remain separate companies. Additionally, Jeremy Carpenter served as an uncredited executive producer for some of Blue Sky's animated features, notably Robots, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!, Rio, Epic, and The Peanuts Movie. In 2010, JeremyWorks Studios celebrated its 40th anniversary. In 2015, JeremyWorks Studios celebrated its 45th anniversary. In August 2015, JeremyWorks Studios and Nickelodeon announced plans for a shared universe of animated films based on various Nicktoon characters, starting with All Grown Up!, scheduled for October 12, 2018 in the United States. Other Nicktoon films announced in 2015 are based on Invader Zim, Catscratch, The X's, CatDog, and The Angry Beavers. On November 18, 2015, The Wall Street Journal reported that Sony Pictures was in talks to buy JeremyWorks Studios to share with 21st Century Fox for $3 billion; the company already has its own feature animation studio, Sony Pictures Animation, a division of Sony Pictures Entertainment unit which is known for the Open Season, Surf's Up, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Smurfs and Hotel Transylvania ''franchise. On June 12, 2016, before the release of Comedy TV: Final Channel, Sony Pictures officially announced its intent will buy JeremyWorks Studios to share with 21st Century Fox for $3.8 billion. On August 31, 2016, the acquisition was approved by the U.S. Department of Justice. Filmography '''NOTE: '''Only Jeremy Carpenter, Steve G. and Bella J. can make films or shows and other people are allowed to only if he says so. Film Theatrical films 'Released films' 'Upcoming films' 'Films in development' '''Direct-to-video feature films' Television films/specials Cancelled films There are some films that are unmade and unreleased by JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. Some of these films were, or still are, in development limbo. 1997 * The Kids Gang 3 ''- JeremyWorks Studios planned a proposed another sequel to The Kids Gang 2 (1997). It was cancelled before it began production. The trailer is included on the The Kids Gang DVD. Also, fourth Kids Gang film was planned but cancelled after the cancellation of these. 1999 * ''The Adventures of Logan 2 - Sony and Warner Bros. had plans for a sequel. Variety stated that the sequel was cancelled due to story problems. * ''JeremyToons Unite ''- JeremyWorks Studios makes a crossover the JAB3 Pictures shows, film, and short film (such as JeremyToons, Objects, Molly Jr., Comedy TV, and more). It was cancelled before JeremyToons: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut began production. It was later reworked into the video game of the same name. 2000 * Fireboy '''- This proposed project for Warner Bros.would have followed a young boy who becomes fire to burn monsters in fire forest. It was planned to be released in 2003. After released of Planet NX, JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Bros. canceled the film due to story problems. 2001 * ''Untitled Tom and Jerry film'' '- Warner Bros. Feature Animation (also know as Warner Bros. Animation and now Warner Animation Group) wrote a treatment for a another ''Tom and Jerry ''feature film to JeremyWorks Studios. It was to center on a dilemma for Tom and Jerry, but it never begin production. * 'Smart Girl '- it going to be computer-animated film by JeremyWorks Studios and Blue Sky Studios. The story is said to center on a teenager who is very smart. It was scrapped. 2002 * 'Blue Ball 2 '''- After the release of Blue Ball (2002), Sony had plans for a sequel. But the sequel was cancelled. 2003 * ''Angry Birds ''- Back in 2001, this was going to be an computer-animated feature distributed by Paramount Pictures and produced by Nickelodeon Movies, but in 2003 it was dropped for an unknown reason right after released of Rugrats Go Wild on June 13, 2003. It was later reworked into The Angry Birds Movie by Rovio Animation and Columbia Pictures. * Worldwide Cats '''- This proposed feature film directed by Bella J.. JeremyWorks could not afford the rights to the film, so it was scrapped. 2004 * ''Zootopia'' '- A computer-animated film was in development at JeremyWorks Studios in partnership with Universal Pictures, but was later cancelled due to script problems. The project was later moved to Walt Disney Animation Studios and was released on March 4, 2016. It was met with both critical and commercial success, grossing over $900 million worldwide and becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2016. 2005 * 'Hoodrats '''- Comedy Central and Klasky Csupo was make a film called adult animated comedy film as a spin-off of Rugrats and JeremyWorks first adult film. but it was cancelled before it began production. 2006 * ''House of a Million Pets ''- An adaptation based on Ann Hodgman's book House of a Million Pets. ''In August 2005, it was reported that the book was optioned to JeremyWorks Studios, and its development was announced in September 2006 as 2D animated hybrid film. However, the project was scrapped for unknown reasons. 2007 * 'Girlfriend '''- In 2007, Bella J. pitched her own film to JeremyWorks Studios execs, although it never came to fruition. However, it was revived in April 2016 as My Own Girlfriend. * ''Meet the Cartoon Cartoons ''- Warner Bros. was set to adapt Cartoon Cartoons, as a stand-alone film for Cartoon Network. However, in 2009, the Cartoon Cartoons was ended, the film was cancelled. 2008 * All Dogs Go to Heaven '''- This computer-animated remake of the 1989 film was developed by Steve G. at JeremyWorks Studios and animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks in 2008. MGM canceled the project due to story problems. 2009 2010 * ''Lionwoods'' '''- development since 2010 at JeremyWorks Studios, the project follows the story of a young lion cub who got lost in the jungle. However, the idea never fully materialized. This idea, however, was reincarnated seven years later into the upcoming 2018 film The Jungle World of the Animal. Coming soon! Television series Short Logo ''Main article: ''JeremyWorks Studios Production Logo Units Subsidiaries * JAB3 Entertainment Divisions * JeremySoft Category:Company Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia